Iaşi County
Iaşi ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Moldavia, with the capital city at Iaşi. Iaşi is named after the ancient Iazygi people who once lived there. Demographics At the July 1, 2006, Iaşi County had a population of 824,083, making it the second most populous county in Romania after Bucharest, with a population density of 150/km². *Romanians - 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Roma communities. The population of Iaşi county has nearly doubled over the past sixty years. Geography This county has a total area of 5,476 km². The county lies on a plain between the Siret River and the Prut River. Also the Bahlui River (on the banks of which the city of Iaşi lies) and the Jijia River cross the county. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Republic of Moldova to the east - Ungheni raion. *Neamţ County to the west. *Botoşani County and Suceava County to the northwest. *Vaslui County to the south. Economy Due to its topography, the county is predominantly agricultural. Industry is concentrated in the cities. The principal industries in the county are: *Software industry. *Chemical industry. *Pharmaceutical industry. *Metallurgy and heavy equipment industry. *Textile idustry. *Food industry. Tourism The city of Iaşi is the most important city in Moldavia and one of the most important cultural centers in Romania. It has the oldest University (1860) in the country, and until the formation of Romania in 1859, it had the same importance as Bucharest. The main tourist destinations in the county are: * The city of Iaşi. ** The Palace of Culture. ** The "Trei Ierarhi" Orthodox Cathedral. ** The Copou hill. ** The Metropolitan Cathedral. * The Ruginoasa Palace. * The towns of Paşcani, Târgu Frumos and Hârlău. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 92 communes. Municipalities * Iaşi - capital city; population: 320,888 * Paşcani Towns * Târgu Frumos * Hârlău * Podu Iloaiei Communes People * Grigore Antipa * Monica Bârlădeanu, actress * Emil Brumaru, poet * Petre P. Carp * Corneliu Zelea Codreanu * Alexandru C. Cuza * Liviu Deleanu * Emil Gârleanu, writer * Spiru Haret, mathematician * Garabet Ibrăileanu * Iulia Vantur * Mihail Kogălniceanu * Costache Negruzzi * Iacob Negruzzi * George Emil Palade * Theodor Pallady * Vasile Pogor * Emil Racoviţă * Mihail Sadoveanu * Constantin Stamati, poet * Dimitrie A. Sturdza * Mihail Sturdza * Ionel Teodoreanu * Alexandru D. Xenopol References * bg:Яш (окръг) ca:Província de Iaşi cs:Iaşi (župa) da:Iaşi (distrikt) de:Kreis Iaşi et:Iaşi maakond es:Iaşi (distrito) eo:Distrikto Iaşi fr:Judeţ de Iaşi id:Provinsi Iaşi it:Distretto di Iaşi he:מחוז יאשי hu:Iaşi megye nl:District Iaşi ja:ヤシ県 no:Iaşi (fylke) pl:Okręg Jassy pt:Iaşi (condado) ro:Judeţul Iaşi ru:Яссы (жудец) sk:Iaşi (župa) fi:Iaşi (piirikunta) sv:Iaşi (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Яш uk:Ясси (повіт) wa:Iaşi (distrik roumin) zh:雅西縣